Fire vs. Nature
This event is similar to other elemental events (Fire vs. Water Event, Light vs. Dark Event). When you log into the game, you’ll see the “Fire VS Nature” event image, which will have a button for each element. Tap on the element that you want to team up with that day. When you choose an element, you’ll unlock an exclusive event dungeon, leaderboard, and boost for heroes of that element. You will be able to choose again starting at 3pm CST each day of the event. You can swap elements or choose the same one the next day! Depending on the element you choose, you will get access to a leaderboard that tracks the number of Lava (Fire) or Forest/Dark Forest (Nature) dungeons you complete/quick loot AND any raids you win with at least two heroes of that element. The leaderboard will pay out at 3pm CST every day when the new event day starts. There will be also guild leaderboards that will track contributions for both Lava and Forest/Dark Forest dungeons, plus raid victories with at least two heroes of one of the elements (winning a raid with one Fire hero and one Nature hero will NOT count) that will pay out at the end of the event. Starting on September 20th, 2018, a 4 days event to feature the changes on and . The event features special event dungeons and daily quests, where event tickets are awarded for participation. Event tickets are awarded as you complete quests or as you raid the elemental event dungeon. Additionally, if you were to use the corresponding hero in the corresponding event dungeon, you would receive 10x the original amount. Champion of Fire/Nature The boost will give heroes of the chosen element for the day +5% increased attack, defense, health, skill AND will do a basic follow-up attack after ANY (non follow-up) attack made by other allies of that color! Dungeons These are available only during the event. A run or quick loot of the event dungeons pays out 20, 30 or 50 Event Tickets for a Silver, Gold or "Purple" boss chest. If you have or on the team then the payout is x10 times as much: 200, 300 or 500 Event Tickets, respectively. Quests These quests are only available during the event. The earned Event Tickets can be spend for individual rewards in the Event Shop. The Tickets expire. after the event ends. Spend them all, Boss! Main Quest Daily Event Quests Each day a mini quest line offers 5,000 Event Tickets for completion, total 20,0000 Event Tickets. Repeatable Quests These quest chains are repeatable up to 10 times. The PvP quests reward a total of 20,000 Event Tickets.The quest related to Runes pay out a total of 40,000 Event Tickets. Note: The Improved or Greater Runes to be crafted and tuned (with gems) depend on the Player Level. Using the "Max Tune" button does not complete the quest! Leader board There are daily leader boards where the number of your chosen element's dungeon completed/quick looted is counted (1 point for each dungeon). If you use two heroes of your chosen element while raiding in PvP, such raids will be counted toward your score as well but with 5 points. At the end of the day, if you place at least in the top 100, you will receive a legendary Fire or Nature PvP rune as reward, 10-20 or tokens, plus a few Flame Spirts or Earth Spirits. The higher your rank the better the reward and the rune is. Additionally, there is a guild leader board where guilds with 2,000 or more points can get legendary PvP runes, an offensive Fire Rune and a defensive Nature rune. Nature vs Fire Player Rewards The individual leader boards are competing while the guild leader boards are threshold based. The reward PvP rune was the same like for the guild event (see below). Example of a ranking: Chosen element was Nature, day 4 *Rank #1: 1725 points *Rank #10: 886 *Rank #12: 680 *Top 50: ~370 *Rank #70: 340 points. That's roughly 1400 stamina and 10 PvP wins. Nature vs Fire Guild Rewards 75,000 points rewards: *Legendary, 5 stars, Nature Elite Hero Rune (DEF/DEF/ATK/+10% Damage Reduction in PvP) *Legendary, 5 stars, Fire Elite Hero Rune (ATK/ATK/DEF/+10% Damage Penetration in PvP) *20 Magic Tomes 50,000 points rewards: *Legendary, 5 stars, Nature Superior Hero Rune *Legendary, 5 stars, Fire Superior Hero Rune *10 Magic Tomes 25,000 points rewards: *Legendary, 4 stars, Nature Superior Hero Rune *Legendary, 4 stars, Fire Superior Hero Rune *5 Magic Tomes 15,000 points rewards: *Legendary, 4 stars, Nature Superior Hero Rune *Legendary, 4 stars, Fire Superior Hero Rune 15,000 points rewards: *Legendary, 4 stars, Nature Superior Hero Rune *Legendary, 4 stars, Fire Superior Hero Rune 8,000 points rewards: *Legendary, 5 stars, Nature Greater Hero Rune *Legendary, 5 stars, ' Fire Greater Hero Rune' 2,000 points rewards: *Legendary, 4 stars, Nature Greater Hero Rune *Legendary, 4 stars, Fire Greater Hero Rune (All runes have the same types of stats plus 10% DR/DP in PvP) Event Shop The Event Shop includes *50x tokens for (10 tokens for 10,0000 event tickes, limit: 5) *1 Nature Tank Rune (Taunt and DEF buff) for 50,0000 tickets *1 Fire Healer Rune (10% heal at the end of the turn) for 50,0000 tickets * Title "The Slimy" (30,000 tickets) * Title "Pyromancer" (30,000 tickets) *Materials ** Molten Totem Chest (25 Molten Totems for 10,000 tickets; limit 5) ** Jade Totem Chest (25 Jade Totems for 10,000 tickets; limit 5) ** Totem Material Pack for 10,000 tickets (5 of each Totem; limit 5) **3 of each Evo Monarch (2,000 Tickets, limit: 10) **3 of each Evo Sprite (1,750 Tickets, limit: 10) **3 of each Evo Larva (1,200 Tickets, limit: 10) ** Loot Keys x5 for 500 tickets (unlimited) *2 Nature Festive Runes, each of a different rune title (e.g. 1 Greater and 1 Elite, depending on Player Level): ** 1 Improved Festive Rune for 900 gems ** 1 Greater Festive Rune for 3000 gems ** 1 Superior Festive Rune for 4500 gems ** 1 Elite Festive Rune for 7500 gems The runes for tickets are offered to high level players (level 60+). Players at lower levels are offered tokens for Fire and Nature heroes The runes for gems are offered to all players at level 30(?) or higher. Elite Runes require Player Level 70. Miscellaneous Official post about the event on the Dungeon Boss forum: Fire vs. Nature Category:Special Event